At present time, parking spaces are in the form of open paved squares, basement storeys of buildings or as separate concrete structures where vehicle is being parked by its driver (or valet parking). Open parking spaces occupy significant areas of already crowded cities. Multistorey concrete parking buildings with human parking (by driver or valet) are bulky, relatively expensive and ineffective since the area and the height are only partially used for vehicle placement so that the volume of a parking building is used up to 35% only. When most parking spaces are occupied, the arriving vehicles are manoeuvring or waiting with running engine which leads to increased pollution. This invention aims at solving parking problems in downtowns of big cities, at aeroports, theatres, shopping malls, stadiums and universities; at elimination of street parking in crowded areas, at decreasing pollution and at providing clean, safe, inexpensive and fast automated parking spaces.
Preliminary search did not find any patents proposing structures and devices for automated multistorey parking buildings.